


Collision

by Holdt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>But break, my heart, for I must hold my tongue.</i>" ~Hamlet, scene ii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Pairing: _John/Rodney_

Warnings: stutter-cuts, fast moving, angst, dark h/c  


Story: ∃ Rodney ∴ ∃ John. However, John := Rodney. The reverse is also 100% true.

_  
Music by AFI   
_

 

Streaming here:[ Collision by Holdt](http://bit.ly/mqfvFG)

 

Hi-Res Download here: [**Collision by Holdt**](http://bit.ly/j1GzoH)

Test embed:  
  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)  



End file.
